


Determination X And X Confessions

by lucasloverl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasloverl/pseuds/lucasloverl
Summary: After seeing his friend near death, Killua desperately wants to save him. In his desperation, he realizes just how much he loves Gon. Mostly fluff but rated for the ending. Spoilers for the end of the 2011 anime.





	Determination X And X Confessions

I pretty much wrote this as I was finishing up the 2011 anime a little while ago so this is an older fic but I think some people liked it when I posted it elsewhere before. I hope you do too. Please comment and tell me what you think.

...

Two boys, one is on the pit of despair while the other wants to help his friend. 13 year old Killua Zoldyck only wants to help him. He wants to fight alongside his friend. But 13 year old Gon Freccess was overcome by rage as soon as the final battle against the Chimera Ants started. That singe minded rage towards the Chimera Ant who hurt the man who saved his life caused him to hurt the one he cares for the most. But Killua knew Gon wasn’t himself. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt but he knew confronting Gon about it now would only hurt him more. The Chimera Ant Neferpitou begged Gon to let them heal the human girl The King grew fond of and after they were done, Gon led Neferpitou to Peijin and things only got worse from there.

Once arriving  at Peijin, Gon learned the harsh truth. Kite was dead. Perhaps Gon knew all along Kite was dead, who’s to say. But the revelation of this truth drove Gon over the edge. Mixed between the feelings of despair and the desire to kill Neferpitou, the boy lost it completely. And after Neferpitou told Gon that they would kill him, Gon let it consume him. Malice, easily the worst human emotion ever. He allowed himself to be consumed and summoned every bit of power he will ever have so he can kill the Chimera Ant. This however would prove to backfire.

Killua arrived too late to stop it; Gon has used all his Nen to force his body to age to a point where he would be strongest. Killua was able to immediately tell what happened, after all, he’s seen Biscuit  transform like that. Of course the difference being Biscuit didn’t force herself to age into an adult. She was already an adult. Gon wasn’t.

“Gon...”

Neferpitou was already dead; Gon used his enhanced power to kill them quickly. He turns to Killua.

“Hi Killua,” was all he said. It was all he could say. With his hand covered in Neferpitou’s blood, Gon couldn’t think of anything else than how he was finally able to avenge Kite’s death.

‘Oh my god...’ Killua thinks, ‘What the hell did Gon have to give up to achieve this?’

But it wasn’t over yet; Neferpitou was dead but due to their power, their corpse came to life in an effort to kill Gon. It attacked and without thinking, Killua dived in, desperate to save his friend. He did manage to save Gon but not before the corpse sliced off Gon’s arm.

“Gon!”

Smiling, Gon says, “Its ok; it doesn’t hurt. Now...I’m just like Kite before he died.”

“What are you-?”

Gon springs into action; he throws his arm at Neferpitou’s corpse and charges up one more attack to finish them off.

“Jajanken…”

“Please Gon stop!”

“Rock!”

And with that, Gon unleashes one final attack.

Killua was caught up in the explosion following the attack but it didn’t cause as much damage as one would think since Killua used Godspeed to avoid most of the blast. But when the smoke from the blast cleared, Killua looked around in a panic for Gon. On the ground were the remains of Neferpitou’s corpse and next to it was Gon, reverted back to his original age, but broken. His body was lifeless.

“Oh no Gon!”

Killua rushes over to Gon and immediately checks him over. He’s barely breathing. His pulse is weak. He’s dying.

“Ki...llu….a….” Gon manages to say before he passes out.

“No! Gon!” Wasting no time, Killua picks up Gon and forces Godspeed to activate again, which isn’t easy because his energy is totally drained. He immediately starts running towards the nearest hospital in a panic, crying the entire time.

“No! No! No!” he screams. “You can’t die Gon! You can’t! I love you too much to let you die!”

Its true; Killua’s feeling towards Gon have always been  of  more than just friendship. They are of true love.  Ever since he first fell for the other boy back during the Hunter Exam, Killua has been struggling with these feelings. He’s been too embarrassed to admit them, even to himself. That’s why the boy has always been embarrassed when Gon freely talked about how they were best friends. But now, seeing his beloved Gon like this; Killua can’t hide it anymore. He loves him. He loves the boy called Gon Frecess. 

Even after Killua’s Godspeed ran out, he still ran. He’ d run to the ends of the earth for Gon if needed. He just need to get Gon to a hospital. His mind is racing. His heart is pounding. If only he was there sooner...but Gon’s cold words towards him made him feel so useless. No...that was no excuse. He knew Gon wasn’t himself. He should’ve been there regardless.  He tried convincing himself that letting Gon do this himself was for the best but he knew that was a lie. And now...has what Illumi and Biscuit told him come true? Did he leave Gon to die?

No! He won’t let Gon die, no matter what! He’d even give up his own life if that meant Gon could live. That what how much he loved Gon. He forced Godspeed to activate again; knowing that  might  cause damage to himself. He didn’t care; he had to save Gon!

….

Somehow, he makes it to the hospital and Gon is immediately rushed to the emergency room. He’s put on life support and Killua is given the grim news; Gon is dying. He also heard that the Chimera Ant King was dead but  he couldn’t care less about that. All that mattered was his beloved Gon.

Killua is standing by Gon’s side, never having left his side ever since he brought Gon in. Gon is in a coma; Killua knows Gon can’t hear him but regardless he breaks down and starts crying.

“Gon, you idiot! Why didn’t you say it? Why didn’t you say ‘let’s fight him together’? Now look at you...”

Indeed all Killua can think about is what Gon said to him before. When they were about to face off against Neferpitou, Gon said to him, “let’s go.” The way Gon said it...was he ordering Killua as a teammate? Or was he telling him as a friend? Killua wanted to ask but he was too afraid of the answer. Then later as they were talking about letting Neferpitou heal the girl, Gon said something that truly hurt him.

Killua can remember it clearly. “It must be so easy for you; this isn’t your fight.” Killua remembers how coldly Gon said that to him. It took all Killua’s strength to keep himself from crying.  The truth is though he knew Gon wasn’t himself.  H e  actually  forgave Gon almost immediately. But he mainly hated how useless he was. He hated how he was powerless to calm his friend down. 

And now...Gon did something incredibly stupid. Killua felt that he should’ve been there. He should’ve stopped him. But now it was too late.

“Gon...again you did whatever you wanted and I have to clean up after your messes. This time’s no different.” Killua stands up and smiles sadly. “I suppose its alright though. After all, you’re stupid and stubborn but the truth is…I love how determined you are. You can stay stupid and stubborn. It’ll just make me love you more. But don’t worry Gon, I’ll fix you. You have to apologize to me after all. I hope you know that I’m not gonna just let this slide. Although I guess...I have to apologize to you too. I should’ve been there. I should’ve been able to calm you down. Then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

…

Killua then remembers something Gon said to him once. They were captured by the Phantom Troupe. Killua was ready to sacrifice himself so Gon could get away but Gon wouldn’t hear of it.

“Stop being so stubborn! Let me do this!” Killua yelled at Gon.

“Yea! I’m stubborn! I’m allowed to be but not you,” Gon told him.

“Wha-?”

….

Killua remembers being happy then. Gon was basically saying that if he was going to do something stupid, Killua was supposed to talk him out of it. Killua failed to do exactly that. And that was what he was going to apologize for.

“Guess we both have something to apologize for Gon,” Killua says.

Then  Knov comes into the room to debrief Killua on the current situation.

  
“Listen Killua; we will save him. I’m going to bring in all the specialists I can so we can help Gon. Do you want to come along?”

Killua smiles sadly again. “Nah that’s ok.”

Thinking that Killua only wants to stay by Gon’s side, he nods. “I see...”

  
And then Killua says, “You just get all the specialists you can. You’ll need them,” and then he looks at Knov with determination in his eyes, “until I get back.”

Killua leaves the hospital, determined that he will save Gon. But that’s not all. Once Gon is all better, Killua made up his mind. He will tell Gon how he feels. He will tell Gon how much he loves him. No matter what happens and now matter what happens after Gon gets better, his feelings will never change.

…

Killua knew his goal; there was only one person who could save Gon. His little sister, Alluka. It was the perfect and only chance to save her as well. She was locked away by their family so they could use her powers as they see fit. Indeed, the only one who loved her was Killua.

After escaping from the Zoldick Manor, Killua was placed under Precaution Level 4, in which he is forbidden from leaving Alluka’s side and he cannot let anyone know about her powers or he would be taken home immediately. Not ideal but he could still save Gon, his beloved friend, as long as he didn’t break the rules while one of the butlers was around.

Some more things happen including having to keep Alluka from being killed by Illumi but finally they arrived to Gon’s hospital room. Alluka is asleep though so Killua decides to wait for her to wake up. He just hopes Gon can wait for just a little bit longer.

Soon enough though, Alluka wakes up. “Morning Big Brother,” Alluka greets.

“Morning,” Killua responds.

Alluka looks around at her surroundings, “Where are we?”

“A hospital. See, my friend is sick and I want him to feel better.”

Alluka looks down. “Oh. You want Nanika again,” she says, referring to the piece of herself that can grant wishes. “But Big Brother, we never spend any time together.”

“I know...but I promise we will always be together after this.”

“Big Brother...”

Killua suddenly finds himself overcome with emotion. He knows Alluka isn’t entirely comfortable with this but this is his only chance. He drops to his knees in front of Alluka and starts crying.

“Please Alluka; please just this one last time. Please heal him! He’s my….he’s my best friend! I love him! I want him to be well again!”

“Love?” Alluka asks.

Killua gasps, he didn’t mean to say that. It kind of slipped out.

“What do you mean Big Brother?”

“Tha-That’s...”

“You mean like how I love you Big Brother?”

“N-Not quite. I mean-” Killua hangs his head in defeat. He already admitted it so he might as well stick with it. “No. Its kind of hard to explain. I love him more than as a friend. I always want to protect him and I always want him happy. And that means being himself again,” Killua explains, blushing the whole time. Then it hit him. Not only is he explaining this to Alluka but the butlers Tsubone and Amane are there as well. Not only that but Tsubone’s monocle is still transmitting video and most likely audio to his parents. So that means they’re all probably listening as well. He’s basically coming out to them and telling them he’s in love with his best friend. Killua can’t help but smile at the thought of how they must be reacting to this right now. He almost wishes he could see those reactions. Almost.

“Ok I see. Sure Big Brother. I’ll help your friend.” And with that Alluka turns into Nanika and they walk over to Gon. Killua grabs Gon’s hand and notices how decayed it looks. It almost looks mummified with those bandages on. Killua resists the urge to cry and grits his teeth together in anger. He wonders how he could let this happen to his beloved Gon. He can hardly stand it, seeing Gon in this condition. Hopefully he’ll be back to 100% after this because he doesn’t want Gon to suffer anymore. 

“Gon,’ Killua thinks. ‘I’m sorry but after you’re back to normal, I won’t be able to tell you how we healed you for a while. But I promise; I will soon. And then, I’ll tell you how much I love you.’

“Nanika, heal Gon.”

“Kay,” Nanika says. She touches Gon and begins healing him.

…

A fter Nanika heals Gon and once Gon wakes up, confused as to what happened, is greeted by everyone he met on his journey. He joins the others at the Hunter Elections and finally meets his father. Meanwhile Alluka is resting in the hospital while Killua is protecting her. He reveals the final rule of Alluka’s powers and has her send Illumi home. After trying to force Nanika to never appear again, Killua realizes his error thanks to Alluka and vows to protect Alluka and Nanika for the rest of his life. Then to his surprise, Tsubone tells Killua that he was released from his  precautionary level so he and Alluka are now free. 

  
The first thing on Killua’s mind is to find Gon and tell him everything. After finding Gon, he tells them that he’s on the way to the World Tree which is where his father is waiting for him. Killua and Alluka accompany him to where the tree is but Killua knows there is no way Alluka can climb it.

‘So...I guess this is it,’ Killua thinks. He still didn’t tell Gon yet. There was no opportunity to do so actually; Gon has been too excited about finally talking to his dad. This might be his last chance for a while.

“Hey Gon; this is far as we go.”

“Right.”

“So be careful ok?”

“Sure. Killua, thanks a lot for everything.”

Killua blushes a little but then smiles. “Sure.” ‘Come on tell him,’ he  tells himself. Using a playful jab to defuse the tension, he adds. “But the truth is, after you said you’d fight  P itou by yourself and you said it was none of my business, I  got pretty depressed,” and he exaggerates that last part as well.

Gon starts sulking. “I’m really sorry….”

Alluka looks at Killua. “Big Brother!” she scolds.

Killua smiles. ‘The truth is Gon; I was pretty upset but not only at you. I’m the one who should be sorry.’

“Its ok Gon. You already said you’re sorry. Besides, I’m probably only with Alluka now because of the time I spent with you.” ‘Oh yea.’ “Oh by the way, she’s the one who healed you.”

Gon looks at Alluka, surprised. “Huh? Is that true? Why are you just telling me that now? It would’ve helped if I knew that a while lot sooner!” he whines.

“Uh sorry.” Killua looks around. “We don’t want too many people knowing about this; its sort of a complicated family thing you know? Come on let’s go this way.” He takes Gon’s and Alluka’s hands and brings them to an alley.

“Can you tell Nanika to come out Alluka?” Killua asks his sister.

“Yea!” She replies. Alluka goes to sleep for a second and Nanika comes out.

“Whoa!” Gon says in amazement.

“Well now you know. This is Nanika. She has the power to grant any wish I make.”

“Any wish?”

“Yea. She was locked away in our house for a long time for the crime of being too awesome. But you gave me the opportunity to get her out.” Gon looks at him. “And now I’ll protect her for the rest of my life.” Gon smiles at him. “The truth is Gon, we both owe you a lot and now I want to make it up to you if you’ll let me.”

“Huh? How?”

“But first,” he turns to Nanika. “Can Alluka come out now?”

“Kay,” Nanika goes to sleep and Alluka comes out.

“Now then,” he turns back to Gon. “You’re climbing that tree tomorrow so this might be the last time I can tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Killua looks around and blushes. “Um well….” ‘Dammit tell him already! This might be the last time you see him for a while.’ He grabs Gon’s hands and hold them in his own. “Remember when you fought Pitou. You made that contract and transformed.”

Gon looks down. “Yea I remember.”

“I was so worried about you. That form you took; you turned into an adult, didn’t you?”

“How’d you know that?”

“Because I uh-” Killua cuts himself off. He was about to tell Gon how Biscuit transformed in a similar way but then he remembered she told him not to and he wasn’t about to disobey her.

“T-That’s not important,” he stammers, shaking his head. Now’s not the time to be distracted. “What is important is after that, you turned back to normal. Well, as normal as you can be,” he jokes.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Killua holds back a laugh. “Nothing nothing. But seriously. You weren’t doing well at all. I was the one who actually carried you to the hospital. Do you know what I might have been thinking then?”

Gon thinks for a bit. “Um...that I was stupid?”

“Well duh,” Killua jokes. “But no seriously that was the furthest thing from my mind actually. I was thinking that I wanted to save you at all costs.” Then with a slight blush, he adds. “That I loved you too much to let you die.”

Gon almost doesn’t catch that last part, as Killua said it a little fast. “Huh? Love?”

Killua shyly nods. “That’s why I was hurt even more about what you said and did.”

“I said I was sorry...” Gon pouts.

“Whoa whoa Gon; I didn’t mean that,” Killua stammers. “I meant that I was hurt because I couldn’t calm you down, talk you out of it.”

“Huh?”

“Do you remember what you said a long time ago? You said that you were allowed to be stubborn but not me. You were basically saying that if you were going to do something stupid, I was to talk you out of it, right?”

Gon thinks for a bit. “I don’t remember.”

Killua sweatdrops. “Seriously?”

“Heh sorry no.” Gon smiles, sticking his tongue out a little. Killua smiles when he sees this innocent reaction. ‘I should tell him I love it when he does that,’ he thinks.

“Well either way I should have been able to do that. Maybe I could’ve convinced you to fight him together. But I couldn’t. I’m sorry.” He then gets on the ground on his knees in apology.

“No don’t apologize Killua. I’m the one who’s sorry. The enemy confused me; even if you tried really hard, I doubt I would’ve listened to you.”

“Well either way, I didn’t try. That’s my bad.”

Gon smiles. “Alright apology accepted.”

Killua gets back up. “Now that was only part of what I wanted to say.”

“Huh?”

‘Now for the hard part,’ Killua think. “Gon, listen.” Killua then looks over at Alluka in surprise when she grabs his hand, almost like she knows this is going to hard to say. “I want to tell you something important. I actually wanted to tell you for a while but...you know.”

“Know what?” Gon asks, confused.

Blushing, Killua continues. “I wasn’t really sure myself for the longest time. But ever since I met you there’s been these strong feelings I’ve had for you. Feelings of more than just friendship.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was apologizing, I let something slip out.” Killua takes a deep breath. “Listen, I love you.” ‘Oh my god I actually said it; this is so embarrassing.’

After about a minute of silence, Gon asks, “Love?”

Killua looks into Gon’s eyes and sees a look of confusion. He knew it; Gon doesn’t know what love is, does he? Even so Killua needs to finish. He needs to let Gon know how much he loves him.

“Yes. I love you more than anything Gon. Ever since we met, we’ve gotten closer and closer. I wanted to be closer than that.” Then he struggles to say, “I want to be more than your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?”

Killua lowers his head. ‘If Gon doesn’t feel the same, I understand. I just wish we can at least stay friends.’

“Yea...listen; its ok if you don’t want to. I just wanted to tell you my true feelings before we go our separate ways.”

And without missing a beat, Gon says,  “Okay Killua; I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Killua looks at Gon in surprise. ‘Is he really saying-?’

“The truth is I feel the same. We’ve been through a lot huh? I wasn’t too sure about everything but all I knew was that I really liked you. You said ‘love’. If that’s what it is, then I love you too!”

‘Wait am I hearing this right?’ Killua wonders. Gon is actually returning his feelings?

“Although I’m not sure what we’d do different as boyfriends.”

Killua smiles. “Dummy; we don’t have to do anything different but if you want...” ‘This feels like a dream? Does Gon really love me?’

“Huh?”

Without thinking, Killua asks, “Alluka, can you let go of my hand for a moment?”

“Sure Big Brother.” And she lets go of his hand. The moment she does, Killua walks over and brings Gon into a big hug. This surprises Gon but he doesn’t fight it. Instead he hugs back.

With a big blush on his cheeks, Killua cries out, “I love you so much Gon!”

Gon smiles. This feels nice; he hasn’t hugged Killua before. Usually the other boy is too embarrassed to do so. Soon enough though Killua pulls back from the hug. Gon notices he has tears in his eyes from how happy he is.

“I’m sorry Gon; I know this was sudden but after what happened, after you nearly died, I knew I wouldn’t be satisfied unless I told you. I was afraid of what you might think but I was more afraid that I would never be able to tell you.”

Gon smiles, “Its ok. I love you too so its all good, right Killua?”

Pulling Gon into another tight hug, Killua says, “Yea and I’m glad.”   


‘More than you know Gon,’ he thinks. ‘Its thanks to you that I learned my place in the world. Its thanks to you that I’m not an assassin anymore. Its thanks to you I was able to grow as a person. Its thanks to you that I was able to save Alluka. I love you more than anything Gon and that’s the truth and I promise even if we’re far apart, if you ever need me, I’ll be there now and forever.’

“Just please try not to do anything reckless again Gon,” Killua tells him.

“Well I’ll try,” Gon smiles, sticking his tongue out a little.

Killua chuckles. “I love when you do that; its cute.”

Gon laughs nervously a little upon hearing this. He never had anyone say he was cute before. Its a little embarrassing but its nice that Killua said that. Meanwhile Alluka just watches as her big brother just continues to hug him with a smile on her face. She does want her big brother to be happy after all.

…

Gon and Killua spend one more night together before Gon travels up the World Tree. Killua’s not really able to sleep though; he’s got a lot on his mind. He looks over at the sleeping Alluka; on one hand he’s excited about finally spending time with his little sister but on the other...he’ll miss Gon. Alluka did promise to let Killua spend time with Gon really soon though. Killua smiles and  turns back over to Gon. To his surprise, Gon is awake too.

Gon looks over to Killua. “Oh you’re awake.”

Killua sits up. “That makes two of us.”

“Yea...I’m really excited to see Ging. We finally get to talk.”

“Too excited to sleep then?”

“Yea.”

“Hm...oh listen Gon,” Killua starts. “Do you think I can sleep with you tonight?”

  
“Huh? You mean in my bed? Sure.”

Upon hearing this, Killua gets up and gets in bed with Gon. “You know Gon, I really will miss you.”

“Me too oh but we’ll still talk, right?”

“Of course. I’ll text you sometimes. And call you. So what will you do after you see your dad?”

“I’m not sure actually. I left Whale Island because I wanted to become a Hunter and meet him so I haven’t really thought of it.”

Killua chuckles a little. “Typical. Well whatever you do; my feelings for you will never change.”

“Same here. No matter what; we’re a team and I love you”

Killua gets up and leans over Gon. Gon blushes a little, wondering what Killua’s going to do. But then he speaks.

“But there is one more thing I want to do with you first. But I didn’t want to do it in front of Alluka. Its not something that is appropriate to do with my little sister watching but since she’s asleep now...”

“What’s that?” And then Killua suddenly kisses Gon on the lips. It surprises Gon but he relaxes into it. Killua wraps his arms around his boyfriend and doesn’t let go. He lets his tongue explore the inside of Gon’s mouth and Gon’s eyes widen in surprise when he feels Killua touch his butt through his shorts. Gon wraps his arms around Killua as well as they passionately kiss. Then something really confuses Gon; his shorts start getting cramped as he feels himself getting a boner. He’s not sure Killua can feel it though. Its kind of embarrassing though.

Killua then pulls away with a big blush on his cheeks. “I just wanted to do that before we parted ways. I love you.”

“Killua...you touched me.”

“Huh?” He then realizes that Gon was right; he was touching Gon’s ass.

He shyly chuckles. “Er...sorry. My hand kinda wondered.”

“No, you can touch me,” Gon says, blushing a little himself. “I just didn’t expect it.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Please touch me more.”

“What?”

“I liked it, touching me like that. It felt nice. And I kinda have uh…”

Killua looks down and notices the bulge in Gon’s shorts. He then smiles. “Oh I see; you have a boner. Did that turn you on?”

“Yea.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Killua reaches down and rubs the bulge in Gon’s shorts. He moans a little but not loudly. He doesn’t want to wake Killua’s sister.

“Do you like this?” Killua asks.

“Y-Yes...” Gon manages to say.

“Want me to take them off?” he asks referring to Gon’s shorts.

“Sure.”

Upon hearing his consent, Killua undoes Gon’s shorts and pulls them off. He then reaches for the waistband of his underwear. He licks his lips and pulls them off as well, getting his first view of Gon’s hard dick. Sure they’ve seen each other naked before but never like this. Although Killua wished he could’ve seen Gon’s boner before.

“Killua...I didn’t say you could take off my underwear...”

“Oh sorry; guess I’ll have to make it up to you.” Killua sits up in the bed and pulls down his shorts as well. Gon watches as Killua pulls off his underwear, giving him his first view of his boyfriend’s boner.

“I have a boner as well.”

  
“Wow, its so big!” Gon exclaims.

“Shh shh!” Killua shushes. “I don’t think waking Alluka now would be a good idea.”

Gon covers his mouth.

Killua smiles and reaches over to grab Gon’s boner. “ Well maybe we should get these to go down huh? Maybe then we can sleep.”

Gon nods. “Ok but how? You wanna play with each others’ until we cum?”

“We can….or,” Killua then looks over to the sleeping Alluka. Not ideal because if they do that and Alluka wakes up, it’ll just be embarrassing. Screw it; its their last night together. They’ll just have to be careful.

“Killua?”

He turns back to Gon, reaches for his shorts, ands out a packet of hand lotion from the pocket. “How about we do something fun?”

“Fun?”

“That’s right. Take that boner of yours and...” Killua lies back and lifts his legs to show Gon his hole. “stick in in here.”

“Huh? You want me to put my boner in your butt?”

“Oh yea...believe me; we’ll both like it. Use that stuff to make your dick all slippery so it can go in easy.”

Gon picks up the packet of lotion. “Are you sure?”

Killua nods. “Oh yea. Please...we won’t have the chance to do this later.”

“Ok but how do you know about this?”

“I watched plenty of dirty movies before.”

“Oh.” Gon opens the packet and smears the lotion all over his dick, shivering a little at how cold it is.

“Once we do this Gon, we’ll both be happy.”

Gon nods and once he finishes applying the lotion, he grabs Killua’s legs and probes his entrance with his dick.

“What do I do?”

“Just push slowly.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Please Gon...”

“Ok here it goes,” Gon slowly pushes and there is some resistance. Actually more than just some; there’s a lot of resistance. Killua’s hole refuses to budge. 

“Try more.”

Gon nods and pushes some more. To their surprise, Killua’s hole gives way and Gon manages to push the first inch inside.

“Oh god...” Killua exclaims. Good thing he remembered to keep it quiet. He looks down and Gon did it; he penetrated him. Only a little bit so far but he did it. Gon doesn’t waste anymore time though; he pushes more and more in until all 4 ½ inches are inside Killua’s butt. Gon looks at Killua’s face and he’s smiling.

“Oh Killua it feels so weird,” Gon says.

“I know; I feel full but please Gon, please continue. Slide it in and out. We’ll both love it; I guarantee it.”

  
Gon nods and starts thrusting, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. He quickly finds that it feels good when he does that so he does it again but a little faster. And then again. And again. And again, speeding up a little every time. He doesn’t need Killua’s instructions to do this; he’s just going by instinct. But he tries to study Killua’s face with every thrust. Not once did Killua look like he was in pain. Quite the contrary, he seems to like it.

Indeed Killua likes it; he’s always wondered what this feeling is like, the feeling of getting fucked. But there was never anyone he wanted to do it with until he fell for Gon. And the feeling of doing it with the boy he loves just makes it even better than he hoped. Perhaps that’s because he knows Gon loves it; after all Gon started moaning in pleasure as soon as he started. He wonders if Gon cum soon. He finds the idea exciting. He wants Gon to fill him with his seed.

Gon thrusts faster and faster, moaning louder and louder as he does. He might be a little too loud but he’s too distracted by these wonderful feelings to care and besides, Killua is moaning loud too. Gon looks at Killua’s face again and he has a look of pure bliss on his face. He then looks down at Killua’s dick. Its bouncing around, spraying a little precum every so often. Finding that its not fair  that only his dick gets to feel good , Gon grabs his boyfriend’s dick and starts stroking it; wanting Killua to experience the same pleasure as him.

“Gon…you don’t have to...”

“I want to. Its not fair otherwise.”

“B-But I’m gonna…”

Gon knows that Killua is about to cum; he is too actually. Only a bit longer and he will squirt inside his boyfriend, filling him up with his essence.

“Mmmm...me too Killua. Me too.”

“Please Gon...cum inside me. I want you to mark me as yours by giving me your load.”

“S-Sure. Here is comes!”

Gon moans loudly as he cums inside Killua. He squirts his boy juice all over his insides, indeed marking Killua as his. At the same time, Killua cums as well. Making their shirts messy with his boy juice, Killua moans in pure bliss. To both of them, nothing else matters in this moment but each other.

Their orgasms conclude and Gon pulls out of his boyfriend. They just lie there sharing the afterglow of their orgasms.

“I love you Killua.”

“I love you too Gon.”

“Hey!” Both boys freeze when they hear a voice. Its Alluka; they woke her up with their lovemaking. “What are you doing?”

“Uh...” Killua tries to say something but nothing is coming to him. “Come on Gon; help me out here.”

“Um...this is a dream?”

“Y-Yea! You’re dreaming Alluka. Go back to bed,” Killua tells her. ‘Come on Gon,’ he thinks, ‘She’s not dumb. There’s no way she’ll think this is a dream.’

“Okay Big Brother. Goodnight.” And with that Alluka goes back to sleep.

Killua sighs with relief. That’s one less thing to explain. The last thing he wants to explain is gay sex to his little sister.

“Maybe we should clean up Killua,” Gon suggests.

“Yea I suppose so. Still though; that was fun wasn’t it?”

“Yea!”

And with that Gon and Killua cemented their love for each other. So now even when they are far apart, they’ll always be together in heart.

‘Gon, I’m going to miss you. I don’t want to split apart from you, especially now that you became my boyfriend but I finally found my place in the world. Besides I know we’ll be together again someday,’ Killua thinks to himself.

‘Killua, I don’t want you to go. I wish you could stay with me but I understand. You need to live your own life, not just do what I want. One day we’ll be together again, I’m sure of it,’ Gon thinks to himself.

And at the same time, they both say, “I love you.”


End file.
